


A little rest

by VergilsWaifu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Fic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsWaifu/pseuds/VergilsWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hmm, missed me, Babe? I can tell you were. Just look at you, you're practically begging to be fucked. Aren't you?“ He shot you another smirk, before he flipped you over onto your stomach. He pushed you down by your neck with his free hand and used the other to pull your hips up. - All you wanted was a nice, hot bath and some time to relax. Well, guess who wanted to join you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little rest

You sighed in pleasure as you finally sank into the warm water of your bathtub. You just got home from another tiring and stressful day at the local bar. To be honest, you love your job but ever since your co-worker got fired for her bad behaviour towards your boss, it got more and more stressful. You sighed and closed your eyes as your body sank deeper into the warm water. You stretched gracefully and smiled in bliss as you felt yourself drifting away into your own little world. 

It was a quiet night at Devil May Cry. Since both of the twins were out on a job you could use the little time you had to get the stress out of your body. As you thought of your own relaxation, you let your hands explore your body slowly. You caressed yourself and felt your breath hitch. It has been to long, WAY to long since you've given yourself a proper release. Now that both of the twins were gone... You were to far gone now anyway. And so you let your hands travel up and down your stomach, before venturing up to your breasts. You swallowed and bit your lip as you caressed yourself, pinching your nipple gently. You could already feel a throbbing sensation between your legs, so you let your other hand wander down to your southern region. You couldn't feel how wet you were already because of the water, but you didn't really care about that. You wanted, needed to get yourself off! And so you did.  
You pinched and pulled your nipple a little harder now and gasped at the tugging sensation, as your other hand began to work at your throbbing clit. You let your middle finger circle your pert bud, before you pushed your thumb against it. You pushed your hips up a little and bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning out loud. Even though nobody was here at the moment, it was still a little embarassing you listen to your own sounds, even though it turned you on even more. You shivered and gave a sharp pinch to your clit before pushing a finger inside of you. You moaned and twisted your nipple a little harder, feeling the pressure building up inside of you. You could feel your walls twitch around the intruding digit and sighed before pushing another finger inside. You began to give slow, gentle thrusts and felt your vagina muscles clench. This was so intense! 

Your hips bucked up and you began to squeeze your breast while pushing yourself further towards your climax. You began to moan sweetly and pushed another finger inside while you rubbed your clit with your thumb. The water began to move because you couldn't keep still – the pleasure was just to overwhelming. Your walls tightened around your fingers and suddenly you brushed your sweet spot. You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying out, as a huge wave of heat passed over your body and you succumbed your release. You panted like you've just run a marathon and gave a dreamy sigh before pulling your fingers out. Holy hell, you needed that! You could feel the peace that fell upon your body as soon as your fingers left your core. You felt so relaxed, as if the weight on your shoulders magically disappeared. Your eyes closed on their own accord as you let your mind wander a little bit before sighing and pulling yourself out of the tub after a while. The water began to run cold and you could hear the door to the shop open. That meant the twins were back and your peaceful evening was over by now. 

You wrapped yourself in a comfortable white towel before you walked over to the door and opened it. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest and you shrieked as you saw Dante in front of it, his gaze fixated on you and your towel. You swallowed as you followed his gaze, feeling another clench inside of your abdomen. Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with you?! You've just gotten a release, why were you reacting to him in that way? Truth to be told, you always thought the twins were attractive and you wouldn't mind if either of them came to you for a little... fun. But as soon as those thoughts came you banned them from your mind. You were way to plain for them. They couldn't want you, especially Dante. He was the type of guy who went for big-breated blond chicks. He could never want someone like you. You tried your best to keep yourself from those bitter thoughts before looking him in the eyes. His normally icy-blue eyes seemed to darken with every passing minute and you swallowed again. What the hell was wrong with him!  
"What?! Come on, Dante, I've had a long day.“ Seriously, his intense stare stirred something inside of you. You tried to rub your thighs together to gather some kind of friction before you realised you were wet.  
Again.  
You could feel the heat radiating off of him as he took a step towards you. You took a step back automatically. Then, and only then, he reacted. Just not the way you thought he would. He lightly sniffed the air and then you knew what was wrong. Due to his demonic heritage he could smell your arousal. It seemed to spike something inside of him since he gave you a knowing smirk and before you knew it, a heated blush spread across your cheeks. 

"What? No food, no drinks and you've started the main event without me? You sure know how to throw a party.“ And just like that, he pounced on you. He gripped your hair and pushed your head backwards before his lips crashed onto your own. Your eyes flew open as he growled a little and suddenly you felt a hand pinch your ass. You squeaked and he used this opportunity to push his tongue inside your mouth. He tasted just like you've imagined it. Like strawberrys and beer, an odd combination, but it suited him. His hands gripped your hips before he pulled you up so you could wrap your legs aroud his waist. You felt his erection through his pants, rubbing against the material of your towel. You moaned and heard him laugh at your reaction.  
"Trust me, Babe, you'll get more than you wish for.“ And just like that, he carried you to his bedroom. You didn't know if this was just a one-night-stand for him, but even if it was – why not make it count? Truth to be told, you loved him. Your heart got crushed every single time when he brought home one of those strippers at Love Planet, but there was nothing you could've done. This was propably the only chance to have him and so you took it.

You whimpered in need as Dante threw you on his bed. He climbed on top of you and grabbed a fistful of your towel before promptly tearing it away. A quiet gasp escaped your lips and you swallowed while you watched him hungrily, awaiting his next move. You saw his icy blue eyes darken with lust as he watched your chest rising up and down. He smirked and looked at you, before he sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Your clit was throbbing painfully by now and you wanted nothing more than to feel his large hands on your body. You wanted him more than anything right now. You've never felt this way before. He was the only man that could make you feel this way. You growled a little and suddenly grabbed his shoulders, before pulling him down for a kiss. Dante growled and bit your lip and you mewled with pleasure before his tongue slipped inside and slid against yours. Even if you wanted to fight, you couldn't. He liked to be dominated, but you could tell that he wanted you submissive now. You would play along this time and you could tell by the way your pussy started dripping that you were in for a long and fun night. 

"Hmm, missed me, Babe? I can tell you were. Just look at you, you're practically begging to be fucked, aren't you?“ He shot you another smirk, before he flipped you over onto your stomach. He pushed you down by your neck with his free hand and used the other to pull your hips up. You wiggled your ass at him and moaned as you could feel your juices running out of your entrance. You couldn't wait for those large hands to finally-

Suddenly, a sharp, stinging slap landed on your ass and you cried out in pain. He chuckled and slapped you again. And again. And everytime those large hands landed on your butt, you could feel every muscle tighten inside of your body. Even though it was slightly painful you could feel a tingling sensation running up your spine. You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning. Your ass was cherry red by now and your pussy was practically dripping. You sighed a little as he let go of your neck so that he could use both hands now. A shiver ran up your spine as you felt his leather gloves on your aching rear. He caused so many different sensations on your body, it was maddening. A gasp escaped your lips as he pulled your ass cheeks apart so that he could have a look at your dripping cunt.  
"Mhh, look at that, Babe. You're getting off on pain, aren't ya? I wonder how you'd react if I...“ A moan clawed itself up your throat as he pushed his thumb against your throbbing clit. You whined as he rubbed your nub a couple of times, before you felt his middle finger enter your pussy. You tried to push your hips back into him, You wanted to feel more, but another slap landed on your butt. You whimpered and looked back at him. He smirked at you.  
"Down, Girl.“ He flashed you a grin and you swallowed as you saw his sharp fangs. Fuck, this was so hot!  
But you wanted to see more of him. It was slightly unfair that you lay here, naked as the day you were born and he was still clothed. You needed to feel his naked skin on yours and just like that you pushed myself over onto your back, causing his finger to slip out of you. You couldn't wait anymore, you needed him NOW! Your hands found the fly of his black jeans and you licked your lips in anticipation, making the half-demon laugh. You flashed him a cheeky smile before opening his pants and pushing them down his hips. You licked your lips as you finally saw his manhood, standing proud and erect just in front of your face. You looked up at Dante and sah his eyes flash red for a moment before licking your lips and then he suddenly twisted a hand in your hair, pulling you forwards. You whimpered as you heard his next command.  
"Suck.“ Another needy whimper escaped your lips, before you opened your mouth and let him pull you down over his cock. You gagged a little as he pushed a little too far before you closed your eyes and let him do as he pleased. He growled lowly and begann to thrust into your mouth, his pace getting faster as the minutes passed by. Suddenly you felt him gripping your hair tightly before he pushed you down on his cock so that it hit the back of your throat. You gagged and began to cough, before you could hear him moan loudly and then suddenly a gush of warm, salty liquid filled your mouth. You mewled a little before swallowing his cum and then you licked his dick clean. You could feel it twitch in your grasp, so you smiled a little before you looked up at him. He pulled you up by your hair before he pressed his lips onto yours, tasting his own release on your tongue. It was a wonderful sensation. 

"Dante, please.“ Another needy whimper escaped your lips before you pushed your crotch against his, desperate for some sort of friction on your aching pussy. A loud growl escaped his throat before he pushed you back onto the bed, before he lay down between your spread legs. He sighed in pleasure and his mouth began to water at the smell of your arousal. Being a half-demon and all had its upsides. He knew when you couldn't take it anymore and since you've pleasured him so well, he wanted to give you a little tread. You earned it after all. He smiled as he looked at your dripping centre, right in front of his face. He couldn't wait to have a taste of your juices and so he used both of his hands to push your pussy lips apart before he buried his face between your legs. You gasped and threw your head back with a loud moan of his name before tangling your fist in his white hair. His tongue was truly talented. He brought you closer and closer to your edge. He began to suck and nibble on your clit gently before parting your lips to bury his tongue between your folds. You threw your head back with a loud cry of his name, bucking your hips up at the overwhelming sensation, just to have him pin you down onto the matress with his hands. He looked up at you as he let his finger ran up and down your slit. You gasped as he pushed a single finger inside of you and mewled as he flashed you a grin. His eyes began to flash back and forth between his normal blue hue and demonic red. He began to thrust his finger in and out of you, every pump brought you closer and closer to your release. Suddenly he bit down on your clit gently, while brushing his finger against the one spot that made your whole body tense, before you fell over the edge into your climax. Your hips bucked up on your own accord and while you nearly screamed your lungs out, you could still feel those talented lips sucking on your clit, making your climax last even longer. 

It took some time before you finally came back down to earth. You sighed in pleasure and a sweet smile drew itself on your lips and you could hear the white haired devil hunter laugh at your reaction. He pushed himself up so that he could lean over you and you wound your arms around his neck to pull him down to you for a sweet kiss. You moaned as his tongue pushed past your closed lips and tangled with yours. You could taste yourself on his lips and you couldn't help but smile a little. Dante growled a little and bit your lip before he tugged on it gently. You sighed and massaged his scalp with your fingers, making him groan appreciatively. You wound your legs aroung his waist before pulling him forwards, telling him what you wanted. He flashed you a smirk before he aligned his cock with your entrance. Your heart was beating rather fierce and you bit your lip in anticipation, before he pushed himself inside in one thrust. He groaned loudly and pushed his head on your shoulder, biting and breaking the skin there, while you moaned in absolute pleasure. He felt wonderful! He filled you completely, rubbing against your walls delisciously before he grabbed your hips and began to move.  
You screamed as the pleasure began to overwhelm you, gripping his shoulders tightly as his cock brushed against every sensitive spot you had. You never knew that sex could feel this good or intense. You were sure that no other man in the universe could hold up with the demon hunter above you. Not even his twin.

"Dante!“ You gasped as his fangs pierced your skin, the pain of your injury mixing with the pleasure of his thrusts. Your fingers pressed deeper into his shoulders, your nails digging into his back, slicing the skin open. You felt something wet and sticky run over your fingertips, but you didn't care. You clenched your eyes shut and bucked your hips against his, making him moan in bliss before he let go of your injured shoulder and began to shower your neck in kisses instead. A shiver run up your spine as you opened your eyes to watch him. You loved the feeling of his skin on yours, the blood running down your body and his cock pounding away at your pussy. You could hear the slapping sound of skin on skin and your combined moans as both of you climbed higher and higher to your release.  
Suddenly Dante looked at you. His eyes were demonic red by now and he flashed you a grin, showing fangs. You saw his bloodstained lips and felt your walls tighten around him, you moaned and threw your head back. You nearly sobbed as he brought a finger to your clit, rubbing you gently so that he could get you off easier. He looked into your eyes, a smirk playing with his lips before he leaned down to whisper in your ear. 

"Cum for me, Babe.“ And just like that, you came. Your climax seemed to last forever, your screams echoing throughout the room and your juices flowing down his cock. Two more thrusts later the white haired devil hunter had to succumb to his own orgasm, he threw his head back and growled your name, before he pumped his hot semen into you. He collapsed on top of you and listened to your quiet gasps before a tiny smile crossed his lips. He did that to you. He got you worked up and he was the one that gave you release. He had to admit, he was proud of himself. He never thought that this moment would ever happen but here you two were. After a while he pushed himself up on his elbows before pulling out of you and then he rolled over to lay at your side.  
You swallowed nervously before you felt yourself being pulled into a tight embrace. You blinked, surprised, before looking up at the devil hunter. He gave you another smirk before pressing his lips onto yours. You would've expected him to leave as soon as he had his fill, so you closed your eyes in pleasure before you gave him a smile of your own.

"I love you.“ Your heart skipped a beat at that and you looked up at him, before smiling gently and lying down on his chest again. His strong and steady heartbeat slowly lulled you back into your very own world of relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I wanted to say sorry if this sucked. This is my first english post and english is not my native language. I'm from Germany, so please excuse me for grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope Dantes character was okay during this. :3c


End file.
